The New American Classic
by IaMyOuRoNlYoNe
Summary: After Sean decided to stay with his parents, Eliie was crushed, but she got over it. Or so she thought. But now with the arrival of one of Seans's childhood friends, old feellings are stirred up. Rated for safety, but will def be bumped to R later on.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: hey kiddies, what's up? Well, listen here, the truth of the matter is that I don't even know what I'm doing this for. I mean honestly, I just had this idea, and I figured, why not. So, that being the case, I really don't know if I'm gonna end up finishing this. The first segment you're about to read is more of a summary of what happened, in my own mind, after the Rick incident. The second segment is more towards the end of my story/saga. I'm just using these as test runs to see if you all like it. I mean, if enough of you do, I'll expand the idea and eventually expand upon it. Thanks a load.

Disclaimer: obviously I don't own the Degrassi characters in any way shape or form.. Kinda bland, I know,

but I'm not clever enough to come up with something original.

It's been one year since Rick went postal and turned the Degrassi Community school into a shooting range. The days that followed were littered with candle light vigils on almost every corner and in depth reports on the "safety of your children's schools" to fill the five o clock spot on the evening news. The tradgey itself threaten to tear the town apart, but it was the aftermath, with all of the interviewing and all of the extra attention, that had blown it to pieces. But as the weeks continued, the candles began to fade, and the news found some other story to report to death in their "exclusive story" slots. And the town moved on. Of course, if you asked anyone in that town how you get over something like that, they'd probably tell you that it's not about getting over, it's about getting on. And that's what those who were affected and closest to Rick did. And by far, the most affected and most adjusted to his life was Jimmy.

After the bullet severed his spinal cord, Jimmy was confined to a wheel chair. At first, it was a rather hard transition, I mean, can you honestly blame him? How does one go from the all star athlete that Jimmy was, to how he saw it, a cripple? Well, the answer lies in not only a strong will and iron clad resolve, but also in the friends that you make throughout your life. And fortunately, Jimmy had many. With swerving support of his friends, and the unyielding love of his girlfriend Hazel, Jimmy had began to see the brighter side to life again. It wasn't a struggle to get through the day anymore. He was getting through one step at a time (pardon the pun)…..

Ellie Nash, while at first by Sean's abrupt departure from her live is finally over him, or so she thinks. Deep down there's that part of her that still wants to know why. And of course, it didn't help that everything she owned reminded her of him, even in the smallest of ways. She was still living in the apartment that they had more or less furnished together, and she was always struggling financially to maintain it. He had left her an ATM card and a pin number with a note that simply read "I'm Sorry", she'd found it one night while she rooted through his tee shirts and her memories. But there was only enough money to keep the lights and water running for a month….

Sean Cameron who is now living with his parents in Wasaga Beach has made no attempt to contact anyone, except for Jimmy. And that was to bury their long standing hatchet, and to wish him a speedy recovery. Respecting Sean's wishes, Jimmy has told no one about their contact.


	2. the preview continues

A/N: Kudos to roxylover330 for catching my song. Thanks much. So here's the second part of the preview. R and R por favor.

"Don't talk to me you filthy slut." Sean growled at Ellie.

"What?" she whispered back, stopping dead in her tracks.

"You heard me. You sleep with him and he what, pays your bills?" he looked down their perfect little picture wrapped in it's perfect little frame and began to tense his jaw. "Tell me I'm wrong Ellie. Tell me that you two aren't together," he picked up their picture, "Tell me this isn't how it looks."

She said nothing. He swallowed a hard lump in his throat.

"I thought so." He was barely resisting the urge to hurl the frame at the nearest wall. Instead, he slammed it on the table, cracking the glass.

He couldn't be there. Not right then, not with what had been going on when he was gone. He turned and made for the doorway.

"Sean, I can explain," Ellie started after him again.

He stopped in the doorway for a second, almost wanting to believe that there was a good reason for what went on. Then he slammed the door so hard the walls shook.

He wasn't sure how he'd done it, but he had found himself at the train yard. By the time he'd gotten there, all of the anger had burned itself away, leaving him empty and numb. He sat down on a rail and tried to sort in his head, all the things that had happened that day. Whether he was trying to figure it out, or to forget it, even he didn't know. He'd been sitting for not even five minutes when heard someone trudging up behind him. He didn't even have to look to know who it was and why he was there. And even as Kevin sat down beside him, Sean couldn't bring himself to look at his life long friend.

"Hey Sean. Are we gonna talk about this?" Kevin whispered to him.

At that moment, Sean visualized their picture. And discovering that his anger hadn't completely burned itself away.

"I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to talk about her, and I really don't want to talk to you." Sean pushed through gritted teeth. "Just leave me alone. I want to be alone."

"Yeah, okay," Kevin said back in an understanding soft tone, "And I'll just be alone with you."

Sean sat in that one spot, head hung, for an hour not saying anything, still trying to wrap his head around it. How could this happen? His best friend and the girl that he loved. How could this happen?

Sean Kevin paced behind Sean, he paced in front of Sean; he threw rocks down the tracks and finally came to rest on the rail across from Sean.

The sun was sliding down behind the old abandoned train cars when Sean whispered one word, and just one word, "When?"

"What?"

"When. When did this happen?"

Kevin stood up, letting loose the dirt clot he was holding in his hand, "It was a couple of weeks after I moved in," he walked across the wooden planks and sat down again next to Sean, "That's when I realized the she was everything you said she was."

Sean's head dropped down between his shoulders, and he felt his eyes burn as hot tears fell from them.

"Is she just… are you two…" Sean couldn't finish the question. He has already accused her of what he was thinking earlier that day, and he couldn't do it again.

"No, she's not like the others. There's something about her. She's I dunno man."

"Do you love her?" It was the hardest question to ask, mostly because he was scared of the answer. He wanted so much for Kevin to say no, for him to say that it was just a crush, or a fling, or anything.

The question hung in in the rapidly cooling air.

Kevin let out a deep sigh, "Yeah, I do."

Sean was crushed, but even still, he looked at Kevin through tearful eyes and whispered, "Okay"


End file.
